


Use Your Words

by JenT



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenT/pseuds/JenT
Summary: Have 1000 words of fluff!   Trying to hide their relationship on the ring!  Raven, Murphy and Harper asking the wrong questions.  Echo getting frustrated at the words they use.“You Sky People need to learn to use your words.”





	Use Your Words

“You Sky People need to learn to use your words.” Bellamy puts the book he has been reading down as Echo sits down on the edge of the bed. She still has trouble with some of the odd phrasings they use but is usually good about asking them exactly what they mean. 

They have been taking turns waiting a respectable amount of time after the other has turned in for the night so it doesnt seem suspicious to the others. Bellamy just shakes his head at her, watching her tie her hair at the nape of her neck.

“You know, I like it better when you leave it down,” he says, dropping kisses along her shoulders.

“Well, it gets in my face, so, sorry for you.”

“Who said what this time?” It has been about two months since the first time one of their daily sparring sessions had turned into something more, though it had seemed to be building to that point for a while. She crawls under the covers right before the automatic lights dim.

“Raven asked as I was leaving the table, “So, are you and Bellamy a thing?” I said, “No, Raven we are people not things.”

“Well, we are going to have to tell them sooner or later,” he says pulling her on top on him. How they have managed to keep it quiet this long was a miracle.

“I’ll leave my hair down when you take care of this thing on your face.” She rubs her hand over the beard he has been growing for the past year or so.

“I thought you liked it.”

“I do, it makes you look older, and not like a boy, what I don’t like is the way it scratches when we do this.” She kisses him then, the conversation soon forgotten when his hands move under her shirt and down her back, under the waist band of her shorts.

 

***

The next morning after what Harper insists on calling breakfast, is what Bellamy insists on calling the morning briefing, about what Raven insists on calling the daily systems check. As they are all leaving the table to go about the rest of their day, Harper stops Echo asking her with a smile, “So, we’ve all been wondering if you and Bellamy are you know….”

“You know, what?” She says, looking across the table where Bellamy stands shaking his head in amusement. “Use your words.”

Bellamy and Echo watch as Harpers face turns red and she just says, “You know, never mind.” 

She leaves the room to go help Monty with the algae farm.

“This is going to be fun.” Bellamy tells her as they leave the room.

Later that night, as they sit around the table playing cards, Murphy speaks up. “So, I have been elected spokesperson. Now, I don’t have any motivational speeches about doing whatever the hell we want or what’s wrong with a little chaos.” Harper and Monty just roll their eyes at him. 

“What they don’t realize is we are grounders now was the best, but I think I’m the only one here who heard that one.” Harper interrupts, even dropping her voice low, Emori high fives her for the imitation. 

“Hey, this is my speech,” Murphy takes back over. “So I’ll just cut to the chase.” Bellamy and Echo were seated on opposite sides of the table. “Bellamy, are you and Echo boning?”

“Murphy, you of all people should know it isn’t a bone,” Bellamy answers in a stern voice, “Just deal the next hand.”

Echo is the first one to leave the game, everyone else follows shortly leaving Raven and Bellamy sitting there alone. “You are going to have to tell us eventually you know.”

“Tell you what?” 

“Stop it!” She swats him in the arm as she gets up to turn in herself. “I can’t believe you. It’s not like it’s some big secret.”

He finds Echo in his room later that night, already asleep. She stirs as he changes and gets under the covers. “Go back to sleep,” he whispers, kissing her temple and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

“Tried to wait up, Raven and Harper are quite a challenge on the mat.”

**  
The next morning they decide to let everyone off the hook that night. So, as they are all sitting down for their weekly movie night, thank whoever left the database of movies and music on the Ark, Bellamy sitst down and pulls Echo onto his lap and kisses her in front of the other five. Each one staring at them with a shocked expression on their faces.

“We have been asking for three days!” Raven practically screams.

 

“No, you’ve been making childish jokes and beating around the bush.” Echo answers, shifting in Bellamy’s lap so she can see the screen.

“Just don’t make things weird.” Raven says as they all quiet down to watch the movie

**Author's Note:**

> A day late for #echopositivity week, these two have snuck into my heart! I could write 2,199 thousand word stories about their lives on the ring.


End file.
